


Axel Had the Day Off

by bro_senpai



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Pity Sex, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bro_senpai/pseuds/bro_senpai
Summary: Axel had the day off. A rare, precious day off with no assignments due and no job to get to. So, he was sleeping -- or, laying on his bed and thinking about it -- when he heard the door to his apartment bang open like it had just broken off its fucking hinges.---Roxas and Axel talk about pity.
Relationships: Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Axel Had the Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Criticize me and tell me I'm pretty

Axel had the day off. A rare, precious day off with no assignments due and no job to get to. So, he was sleeping -- or, laying on his bed and thinking about it -- when he heard the door to his apartment bang open like it had just broken off its fucking hinges. 

_...What the fuck?_

Loud, stomping feet made their way closer before his bedroom door flew open, cracking like a gunshot against his wall, and Roxas was standing there with his face red and already angry and he opened his mouth and started screaming.

“You… you _pity fucked_ me!”

Axel blinked stupidly at the accusation.

“I ...What?”

Roxas was pissed. Obviously, he was pissed. And... Axel guessed he knew a _tentative_ why, but he just wasn’t sure how “ _pity fuck_ ” was even something that popped into his boyfriend’s brain. His _new_ boyfriend, by the way. As of a few days ago in fact.

He… probably needed to sit up for this.

_Good-bye, my peaceful Saturday. You were nice while you lasted._

“Don’t make me say it again!”

“I’m sorry…” Axel said carefully, pushing himself into an upright position. _That was a good start, right?_ “I just don't think I understand--” _Nope, nope, nope. That wasn’t right._

Roxas’ eyes screamed scary words. 

Like... murder. And castration.

And _‘you better talk fast’_.

_Oh, shit._

“Roxas--”

“ _No_!” Roxas cut in, pointing his finger like a weapon, and Axel’s teeth clacked with how quickly he shut his mouth. “Saix told me everything! He said you told him when we met you _pitied_ me and _that’s_ why you approached me. That’s what he said!”

And that… was true, sort of. And, yes, Saix had been there so he knew this. However, becoming friends with someone out of pity and _having sex_ with someone out of pity were two very different things! 

Did he become friends with Roxas out of pity? Yes.

Did he have sex with Roxas -- _For the first time, literally, two days ago. Fuck you, Saix. Why were you even talking to him about that?_ \-- out of pity? _Hell fucking no._

So that’s exactly what he told Roxas. 

“Like that’s any better?!” Axel’s neighbors probably despised him. “Our _entire_ relationship -- start to finish -- is based on you _pitying_ me!”

“You--” Axel tripped over his words as he tried to retort before Roxas could steam-roll over this conversation. “Of course I pitied you! You didn’t have any friends!” And suddenly Roxas looked like he was revving back up so Axel added, “Besides your brother and _his_ friends! That doesn’t count! I noticed and I felt bad, so I became your friend. What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong?! You became friends with me because you thought I was _lame_ . You didn’t look at me and think, ‘he’s cool’, or ‘he’s funny’, or ‘he’s... hot’...” Roxas’ face burned red with something closer to embarrassment on that last one, but now was not the time to laugh. “The point _is:_ you didn’t think any of the _normal_ things people think when picking out friends! You thought, ‘Wow. He’s a loser!’ and became friends with me because of that! I don’t want to be your stupid, loser, fake friend!”

Axel took a deep breath and raised his pointer finger for indication. “Ok, first of all: you are not my ‘fake friend’. You’re not even my _real_ friend! You’re my _real boyfriend._ ” -- _Hopefully, still after this._ But Axel didn’t add that, he just threw up a second finger. -- “Second of all: that’s not how I choose friends _at all_ . In fact, I don’t _choose_ friends! Friends just sort of happen to me. Do you know the first thing I thought when I saw Demyx? I thought, ‘Absolutely not. No way. No. Never.’ and now? I’ve been friends with Dem for _years_ . And...and I even still think that sometimes! Saix and I have been,” -- _were_ \-- “friends since elementary school and when we met I hated him! The first thing we did together was get into a fight!” Axel rubbed at his forehead as he was growing a massive headache. “It’s not about _how_ the relationship started, anyway. It doesn’t matter why I became friends with you. We’re past that now.”

Roxas still looked upset and Axel, who’d been trying his hardest to keep his cool, now had a headache and was starting to get worked up too. He just didn’t understand why it was such a big deal. And now… _shit_.

Roxas looked like he was getting ready to cry.

“Well, it’s really nice and all that friends ‘ _just sort of happen_ ’ for you, but they don’t for me. And...” Roxas really looked like he was doing his best not to cry. “And I have to try _really hard_ for friends... and when I met _you_ I t-thought--” He sniffled, and a fat tear rolled down his cheek. He swiped at it viciously with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. It was _Axel’s_ sweatshirt, actually. As if all of this wasn’t a knife in the gut already. “ _I_ thought _,_ ‘ _I can’t believe he’s even talking to me_ ’. Because to me, you were _so far_ out of my league. It gave me confidence. Because I thought that obviously if you were talking to me you must have a good reason. You must see something that I d-don’t...” 

Roxas was well and truly crying now -- ugly crying, even--while he stood in front of Axel with his arms wrapped around himself like a protective barrier and Axel didn’t know what to do. Roxas’ sobs were the pitiful, moany, hiccuping sort that only come after you’re well past your limit and he couldn’t help but feel like he had broken something.

He needed to fix this.

“Baby... Come ‘ere. ” he murmured softly, which his boyfriend probably couldn’t hear over the sound of his own crying, but he reached out for him anyway to pull the other into his lap. Surprisingly, Roxas went willingly, curling up against him and pressing cold fingers into bare skin. Also, getting tears and snot all over his chest. Axel held Roxas close, with his head tucked under his chin, and didn’t say anything for a long moment while Roxas tried to get a hold of himself.

“Let me see your face.”

Slowly a sniffly, puffy-eyed Roxas looked up and met his eyes. 

“So cute,” Axel said, smiling and kissing him on the nose. Roxas scowled, definitely not feeling it, but that was cute too. “Listen. Just because I felt bad about you not having friends doesn’t mean that I didn’t think you were cool. If our friendship was purely pity then it wouldn’t have gone anywhere. I started talking to you because I felt bad, but I _kept_ talking to you and _kept_ hanging out with you because I like you. I really, really, really like you.” Roxas shoved his face back into Axel’s chest with a _‘hmph’_. Axel laughed as he wrapped him up tighter.

“You’re super cool Roxas. The absolute coolest.”

Roxas acted like he was trying to snuggle into Axel’s literal person but he still grumbled, “Don’t patronize me.” 

“I’m not! I’m being one hundred percent honest right now.”

Fingers brutally pinched the skin above his ribs, which Axel felt was rather rude and undeserved. “Ouch! Hey, don’t be mean to me while I’m being nice.” Laughter bubbled out of Roxas, a little wet but the worst had definitely passed. Axel breathed a sigh of relief.

They were both quiet for a moment before Axel said, “I think we just had our first fight. It’s nice to get that out of the way.”

Roxas didn’t seem to share the sentiment. “I don’t know why I ever thought you were cool. You’re an idiot.”

“Well, that’s not very ‘Christian’ of you.” 

Roxas sat up, moving his legs to either side of Axel’s waist, as he groaned, “My god, you’re impossible.” He whipped the remainder of tears off his face and sighed, lamenting, “This was so embarrassing.” Axel buried his face into Roxas’ neck, arms wrapped firmly around his torso. He smelled like soap. Axel’s soap.

“If it makes you feel any better, you can listen in while I call my ex-best friend Saix and verbally eviscerate him.” Axel murmured into Roxas’ skin.

Wearing his thinking face, his boyfriend considered this for a moment. 

“Yeah, that would make me feel better.”

Axel leaned away to lay back on his bed and grinned. “Yay! Go get my phone.”


End file.
